Academic Relationship
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Set about 15 years in the future. Lisa Loud is now a college professor. And one of her students catches her eye I own nothing but the character of Noah.


"Good afternoon, students. I am Dr. Lisa L. Loud, PhD. I'll be your English 120 instructor this semester." 19-year-old Lisa Loud stood in front of the classroom.

A voice in the back snickered. "Are you serious? You're our age. How can you have a PhD already?"

"I assure you, I'm quite serious. I received my PhD by age 4, I'll have you know. I used my various older siblings as test subjects multiple times."

"So why teach an English class at a Community College?" A girl asked.

Lisa shrugged. "The simplicity might offer a challenge."

A boy in the front row smiled. "Give her a chance, you guys. Who knows? A teacher our age might help you better understand the subject."

"Oh, spare us, Jagers. We're sick of hearing about your high English assessment scores." Another student groaned.

Lisa nodded. "High assessment scores are something to be proud of. I applaud your proficiency in English, Mr. Jagers."

"Please, Dr. Loud, call me Noah."

-

As the class progressed, Lisa was impressed by Noah's eagerness. The rest of the class seemed sluggish and uninterested, but he was ready and willing. When Lisa would ask a question, his hand would be the first to shoot up. 9 out of 10 times, he would get the answer right. When the class ended, Noah was the last to file out. As he left, he turned to face Lisa.

"This was a fun class, Dr. Loud. I look forward to the next one." He smiled.

"Your knowledge of English is quite impressive, Noah. I expect great effort in the future." Lisa replied.

Noah winked. "Whatever you say, Doc."

Lisa felt her cheeks flush red. Could this be...no, no, it couldn't be.

-

Later that day, Lisa packed up to head home. She still lived with her parents and younger sister, 16-year-old Lily. Her other 9 siblings had already moved out. The only reason she stayed behind was because she was the only one who knew how to pay the bills.

As the young genius walked to her car, she noticed Noah on the curb, muttering and swearing. Curious, she walked up to him. "Noah...what is the issue?"

Noah turned. "Oh, Dr. Loud. Um...well, I missed the bus and...I can't drive...and my phone died, so I have no way of contacting my dad."

"That is unfortunate. I could give you a lift if that would be satisfactory." Lisa offered.

"Are you sure? I mean, I live pretty far from here. That's why I take the bus." Noah explained.

Lisa shrugged. "I live in Royal Woods. That's about 2.56 hours from here. I can handle distant treks."

"You live in Royal Woods too? That's crazy." Noah replied.

"It is quite a coincidence. Now, come on. Let's get you home. What is your address?" Lisa asked as the two got into her car.

"1213 Franklin Avenue." Noah replied.

"How peculiar. I live at 1219 Franklin Avenue." Lisa said.

"Well, how do you like them apples?" Noah muttered.

"You know, Noah, if I didn't put all my faith in science, I might say our crossing paths was fate." Lisa said.

"Yeah, well, I'm a man of the Catholic faith, so I'd say it was God's plan." Noah replied.

"You're religious, eh? Interesting. Perhaps we should discuss this matter further at some point." Lisa surmised.

"It's approximately 3 hours to Royal Woods, Doc. We have time." Noah smiled.

"Noah, please, we aren't in the classroom. You can call me Lisa."

Noah shrugged. "If that's satisfactory."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "My star student's a smart aleck."

-

As the two of them rolled through the highways and freeways, they chatted casually. Noah learned all about Lisa growing up the genius of the family, despite being the second-youngest of 11 kids.

Noah whistled. "11 kids...wow. And only one brother? Jeez, I feel bad for him."

Lisa allowed a small smile. "Lincoln was a pretty good brother. We did torment him a fair few times, but we still shared quite a bond. What about you? Any siblings?"

Noah nodded. "It's a bit complicated. Biologically, I have one younger brother. I also have a twin sister, but she was stillborn."

Lisa gasped. "That's terrible. My condolences."

"Thanks. Now, my parents got divorced and got re-married. From my stepfather's side, I gained 3 younger stepbrothers. From my stepmother's side, I gained 2 stepsisters, one older, one younger." Noah elaborated.

"Wow. That's impressive. And you live with your dad, correct?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. I see my mom from time to time, though." Noah assured her.

"That's good. I still love with my parents and youngest sister. I'm the only one who can pay bills." Lisa replied.

"So you were always a genius, huh? I admire that." Noah smiled.

Lisa blushed again. "Thank you."

-

When they finally arrived in their hometown, Lisa looked over at Noah. "You know, since we're apparently neighbors, I could give you a ride to school whenever you require it. If you don't mind being seen with a teacher, that is."

Noah looked down at his lap. "I wouldn't mind, but...I mean, are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

Lisa smiled. "It's nothing, really. We're both mature adults. There's nothing wrong with assisting each other."

"Well, thank you, Lisa. I appreciate that." Noah replied.

Soon, Lisa pulled up in front of Noah's house, which was just a few doors down from her own. "Thanks for the ride, Lisa. See you in class next Tuesday." Noah said.

Suddenly, before Noah could get out of the car, he felt Lisa's lips brush against his cheek. He looked at her, eyes wide. "Lisa! You're my teacher!"

Lisa smiled. "Millard Fillmore, the 13th President of the United States married his teacher and she was a few years older than him. According to your records, you're two moths older than me."

Noah sighed. "Look, Lisa, I like you. I really do. You're smart, you're cute, and you actually like to hold intelligent conversations with me. But...if word gets out..."

"Who says people have to find out? Look, on campus, our relationship will be professional. But we can still see each other off-campus, right?" Lisa offered.

"I guess...but what would your family say?" Noah asked.

"Lily will probably act like the teenager she is, gossiping and whatnot, but I'm sure my parentals won't mind. It's my life." Lisa replied.

Noah sighed. "Okay...I guess we can give it a try."

Lisa smiled. "That can be arranged. Maybe tomorrow, we can go out for coffee? My treat."

Noah smiled. "I suppose that will suffice."

"Smart aleck. Come here." Lisa pulled Noah in for another kiss. This relationship wouldn't be easy, but Lisa knew that nothing worth doing ever was.


End file.
